


Realmente nada cambia

by Tanisbarca



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, POV First Person
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 20:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/274183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanisbarca/pseuds/Tanisbarca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Si comparo el ayer con el hoy, me doy cuenta de que realmente nada ha cambiado. Sigo siendo el mismo de siempre. POV España.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realmente nada cambia

Los sentimientos oscuros de antaño han vuelto a surgir y remover las entrañas. Me siento y pienso que nada de eso pasó.

Pero es inútil, porque no volveré jamás a ser lo que en aquella época fui. ¿Cómo podría ser el mismo?, ¿acaso se puede?

El día se torna plomo y plúmbeo, es noctámbulo como lo es mi alma, totalmente hueca. Hiere a la inocencia y arremete contra la "moral". No estoy bien. A cada poco se me resbala la sonrisa que una vez me dije jamás se me iría, aunque ya hayan sido muchas veces las que dejé de sonreír por culpa de mi propia existencia.

No puedo negar que muchas veces he pensado en el suicidio, en despojarme de la conciencia, hiriendo mi cuerpo, o tomando algún veneno deletéreo, pero sé que eso es imposible porque mi vida está a atada a una mente mucha más grande que la de cualquier ser individual. No moriré, al menos no de momento.

Y sin embargo me obligo a sonreír, porque en el fondo todo no está tan mal. No es como antes, que podía ver morir a cualquiera cuando cruzaba la calle. O cuando disparaban, fusilaban. Tensaban arcos o daban la orden de un auto de fe.

No es igual, me queda suspirar de alivio por eso. Aunque la libertad, si la comparo con la de ayer, realmente sigue siendo la misma.


End file.
